In the airline industry, determining origination-destination (OD) demand is a component of generating flight schedules. The OD demand is relatively easy to determine given a one-way or round trip itinerary. However, in a multi-stop itinerary, it is often very difficult to determine if a stop is an intermediate destination or a layover. Presently, about 20% of all flights are multi-stop flights. Therefore, a significant amount of itinerary data utilized to calculate OD demand is unavailable or unreliable. To address this problem, airlines typically employ a “trip breaking rule” to differentiate a layover from an intermediate destination. Unfortunately, there is not an industry standard trip breaking protocol.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for determining if a stop in a multi-stop travel itinerary is an intermediate destination or a layover that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.